Did you sell the house?
by Clanay
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are able to get over everything that has happen so far or have they? this is a one shot I am doing set in season 4 after the kidnapping and we even get some Vermont here! Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR ANY CHARACTERS_

_I'm sorry… about your mother. _**_No!_**_ She did a terrible thing don't apologize, she ruin your family, she ruin our family. .. (voice breaking) she ruin us. _

_You really want to pretend we all don't know how this movie ends.. it's not going to be a surprise sir, its rather predictable, really she's Olivia you're Fitz._

_I am not even a person anymore, I am a statue, a monument _**_if I don't get to be some soccer dad in Vermont, I need this all to mean something!_**

_Look what he did to you, to us_**_, You and I are ruin we don't have a chance now too much has happen!_**

**_You have to be.. _**_Twice as.. _**_You to be what!_**_ Twice as Good. _

_It's on you too Liv, You can't have him._

**_You will always be Senator's Grant disappointing boy Fitz!_**

_These are my friends; they are two people in Love_

_I want Vermont with Fitz._

_Don't sell the house.. not yet_

**_You didn't save me! I'm on my own! _**

**_There's Hope! _**

The last six years have been nothing but a blur really, was she doomed since birth really in 34 years of life this is actually how she goes down. Actually the first 12 years were maybe the best she came home to a mother and father every day, her mother and her were close because her father worked a lot but she was still daddy's little girl. Then 2 months before her 12th birthday, 2 weeks before spring break it all came crashing down. Her mother was off to a business trip and would be back in a few days but she never came back and the plane she boarded never landed. Weeks later she is sent to board school for the next four and half years, she graduates early; Princeton undergrad and Georgetown law top of her classes and holding her law degree by age 24, political genius as Cyrus would say. Olivia wasn't the typical nerd she had relationships, partied, even was engaged, but the void she needed filled and the love she wanted never came. Until six years ago her life completely changed by one man, problem was the one man she loved and could see herself being with until her death was unavailable in more ways than one. They met they fell in love, they couldn't stop, he was married, a Governor running for President of United States of America the highest job in the land, they still didn't stop after he won, after the rumors, this was true love. Her father tried his damnest to keep them apart, Cyrus schemed and plotted against them at times, death threats and attempts, blackmail, her family secrets coming to light, her mother not being dead, his father dying, one son being born, another dying, her being kidnapped and him going to war to get her back, she is rescued and is ungrateful and pushes him away. How much more can they and their love endure? She ponders the decision she has made in life and really could they make this work after his term was over? To go from believing her mother killed is son and was executed for it to finding out that her father really did it and her mother was alive. Fitz didn't take her from her father and she wasn't a child to take she was 28 years old for God's sake when she fell in love; Rowan gave his child up himself 16 years before Fitz even appeared. Olivia Carolyn Pope, successful African American woman, in her own right but what did she have to really show for it? The accolades, many degrees and appreciation would all die down once she was died as well. She was the woman behind one of the greatest President's to date but her name would never be in the history books and if her name were to ever appear it would always be associated with the words mistress , frauding the republic, home wreaker. Even if Fitz was successful at divorcing Mellie, marrying Liv and blending their families there would always be the whispers. No now it was time for Olivia to truly make a decision that would change her life forever good or bad.

Fitz sits in the world's greatest prison AKA the White house, he ponders over his life in the past year more so the last 8 months. November 4, 2014, He was elected to the highest office in the land again, but at what price; the price of some of his soul. The four months before the election were great him and the Love of his life were campaigning, strategizing, having make out sessions when they could; he knew she would wait the four more years but it would be difficult for them both as she noted. Then his life changed he was prepared to lose the election due to a bomb threat and Sally gaining the victory of being there in the trenches, but he won because overnight on election day at 3:14am the unthinkable happen his oldest son Gerry was pronounced dead. How could he go on? How could he? He struggled he had to run the country, be there for his grieving wife and kids, grieve himself, all the while missing the love of his who just took off for two months without a word. That was then; this was now they got through it but not without hiccups. She returned a week after the inauguration but things were different he didn't blame her for the sin he thought her mother had committed at the time he knew all too well about disloyal parents. They talked she said she need time to clear her head that was understandable, but then he learned that she went with Jake. Jacob Ballard, his former navy buddy that he told to watch her, while he did a lot more than that. He couldn't blame him or any other guy for that matter, he couldn't even blame Olivia come to think it; in actuality she wasn't spoken for not publically, so no man could know she was someone's secret girlfriend he was disgusted just thinking about it. She deserved so much more and he would go to his death to give it to her, if she would allow him. Regardless of all this they got through it, Gerry's death, her leaving, thinking her mother killed his son, to believing Jake did, to learning that Rowan (her father) was the real killer, to her being kidnapped because of him started by his vice president, who had now suffered a massive stroke, to him having to start a war to get her back, and finally her returning safe. Well as safe as she could be due to PTSD that was 3 ½ months ago and for one whole month after her return she kept him at arm's length. One day he convinced her to go to camp David with him and for 3 days they would have each other. The 1st day was shaky, but by that night and well over into the 2nd evening they talked about every feeling that had, emotion they experienced and wanted to experience through every situation they happen to them in the past year. That night they both slept through the night without a nightmare or anything, they were in sync again. The third and final day they discuss going forward and she agreed to the waiting for 3 more years and everything though it may take another year to year and half to divorce Mellie, he promised her January 20th as soon as he passed over there the reigns there was no looking back. Fitz wasn't looking to being intimate with her she had been through so much in the past month and even though by now it had been six months since he last made love to her he would wait as long as she needed. After dinner that night, they were lounging in bed discussing everyday things and she just kiss him out of nowhere he leaned in with passion and deepen the kiss and once they came up for air she made the sweetest request to his ears. "Make love to me Fitz." With that request him knowing she was still shocked from her capture he explained every detail of their love making to her before going in and it relaxed her. They made love while into the wee hours of the morning and then 5 hours later they're back on their ways to be separated. She understood that his job was demanding but he vowed to make time for her nightly phone calls they saw each other about once or twice a week even if they couldn't hold one another they still were about to hold intimate face to face conversations. The last two months and half had been great in Fitz eyes, but they would be so much easier when they could each go to sleep holding each other every night, they had been with each intimately 3 times including camp David; Fitz always yearned for more if felt like each time was their first or maybe this was how it was suppose to feel when you are in love. Drifting out of his thoughts Fitz realized it was 830 and he needed to get ready to see Olivia there were not many times she requested to see him herself, she would always allow him to initiate their visits. With Mellie in North Carolina for the next 5 days he was prepared to spend the night with his love, he cleared his desks and got ready as Daniel and John his SSAs pulled the car around.


	2. Chapter 2

About five minutes till 9, there was a knock on her door she knew it was him and she was excited to see him but the question was would he submit to her request. She opened the door and there he was smiling, he gently placed a kiss on her cheek as he entered. "This is a surprise." He stated she replies "I wanted to discuss something with you." He listens and what he hears is music to his ears he is so shocked that he doesn't realize he hasn't responded to her. "Fitz? Do you hear me, I asked did you sell the house." He isn't speaking she thinks _oh no he has sold the house_, _their dream_ and if he has she needs a completely different plan. He comes out of a trance and says "No, I would never." A thousand watt smile comes across her face, **_My god she is beautiful _**he thinks. "I want to go to Vermont", he knows he didn't hear that so he asks her to repeat what she said and she does a confused look appears on his face. He notices a sadden look on hers and he must fix it he says "When do you want to go?" "Tonight if I could." she replies. He tells her that they can go the day after tomorrow because he has the joints chief and prime minister meeting the next day. "Can I go tomorrow and you meet me the next day?" she asks. His stomach is dropping is she trying to run again no she wouldn't ask to go to Vermont if she was would she? He is pulled out of his thoughts by another question "It is safe right?" He needs to take a breather. They sit on the couch he hashes out his fear of her leaving, being alone in a secluded area the first time since her capture, why the rush. She explains to him she just wants to get away, reassures him she is not leaving and even bargains with him to send a few SSAs with her. He agrees with the navy seals, his new SSAs there they will report back to him and he will know that she will be safe. He tells her that a chopper will be waiting for her at 10 am the next morning they kiss and he leaves.

The chopper lands and in the day time the estate is much more beautiful than she remembers, she comes inside after the SSAs let her know the home has been swept she decides to give herself a tour since she only saw the downstairs last time and not all of that. She notices what she would guess would be an entertainment/game room, with two bedrooms downstairs both with bathrooms attached and one hallway bathroom. She assumes Fitz would have had Gerry and Karen stay there when they visited, oh how things have changed. She notices four bedrooms upstairs of equal sizes of one end of the home each with adjoining bathrooms, **_somewhere in another life we are married and we have four kids_**. Her heart flutters she walks to the other end of the hall way, approaching the double French doors she notices another bathroom and also two offices one of each side of the hall. One is a replicate of her OPA offices just with a built in bookshelf halfway full across the hall there is another office which she assumes is Fitz's and it's so him but his book shelves are already filled. She finally opens the French doors and she can't begin to process, his and her closets filled with clothes and shoes, Jacuzzi tub, walk-in shower, a balcony, fireplaces in bathroom and bedroom a great sitting area next to the fireplace in the bedroom. She looks up and a tear starts to run down her cheek she was standing and breathing in the air of the dream. The beautiful open skylight ceiling and she could only imagine what it would look like at night." It's beautiful." She says aloud "Just like you." she hears and turns and it's him. "How did you get here?" she asks. "I do have a bit of power Livvie." He tells her he didn't want her to see their bedroom without him being there. Looking around she knows she has made the right choice, "I want to live here!" she exclaims. He tells her they will in about 2 and half years, Liv smiles "No Fitz, I want to live here now." Fitz is dumbfounded is she asking him to resign and she tells him that she wants to move in until he finishes his presidency. Olivia wants to leave him alone in Dc? Really he thinks Fitz tries to talk her out of it but then he tells her they won't be able to see each other as much he will only be able to get away even couple of month unless she visits DC. She listens and understands it all but she needs to do this, she lets him know this may be the best for them. Fitz is now frustrated "Why do you want to live here alone now without me!?" He shouts. Olivia responds back "I don't want to, I need to be here." He doesn't understand is it still the dream if they are not together he begs her to reconsider. "I can't Fitz!" she screams "can't or won't?" He asks. Olivia lets him know this is it for them and she can't see herself raising their children anyway else. He says "I can't either Liv, so say you will wait." Olivia calmly says "I can't wait Fitz because I am pregnant now!"

**We all know babies are on their own timeline. This is my second story but first published because I am still working on my first. I thought of this storyline this morning and wrote it. I think it will be a one shot but if anyone wants it to continue please let me know. I am an Olitzshipper since day one so I don't see myself writing about anything else. Good, bad, and in between critics are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to come back with a chapter so this will be chapter 3, I just want say thank you for reading and your reviews I have only ever written poetry and I haven't written in about six years since freshmen year. But thank you, I am going out of town this weekend so there may be one other update depending on reviews. I found something to do in my spare time! Again I don't own the character or show. **

There is silence a deafening silence, _"What is happening, What is happening!" _She thinks, because right now she can't speak. Did she not think this plan through enough is this their true test, and not Gerry dying or her being kidnapped? "Oh my God, oh my God, our dream, this dream he didn't really want it!" all this is running through her head and her breathing becomes uneasy. _**She's hyperventilating, she's hyperventilating! **_She has to breathe for the baby! Fitz snaps out of his head and grabs her by the arms she stares back at him with her wide doe brown eyes. _"Please breathe Livvie, slow breaths in and out."_ He smiles, He eases her on the bench at the foot of their California king bed. _"How far along are you?"_

"_10 weeks."_ she breaths out, "_Camp David" _he says. She just nods her head, wondering how he feels about this; honestly she is excited even though He is the President and married. This is a new Olivia Pope, and she is ready to be the best her she can be for herself and unborn child. _**This can't happen**_, she thought that she was hearing things after all this time this is how they went down? She begins thinking and walking at the same time_ Dc was out of the question, New York or maybe New Jersey where she attended Princeton._

He looked up and realized that she was walking away, no running away from him! He realized how his words may have came out, "Wait! Just wait one minute!" He lets her know he just needs her to sit and listen; his heart breaks as he stares into her tear-stained face. _ "I need to have something for me, right some of my wrongs and this baby is my chance and I am going to raise him or her if I have to alone!" _she states. _"Olivia, I have made mistakes, I let Mellie control how I raised Gerry and Karen, Teddy is placed on a schedule for me maybe 2 hours a day. I don't want that."_ He tells her _"I want to be up to 3am, changing diapers, you are the love of my life and this baby is our dream and I don't want to miss not one minute."_

"_I won't abort my baby."_ She says through tears. He says _"I'm not asking you to, I will abort this job before you do that." _"_What are we going to do Fitz; you can't give up the White House without this coming back on our family."_ _"Liv, we will figure this out, We're in this together."_

_**We're in this together.**_

**See you guys next week, I have some many ideas in my head right now don't know where we might go, but I am ready for the ride are you? **

**Twitter : Cpa_2be**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! I am back I know a lot of you are mad at last week's episode, but I'm not mad at Liv getting that sexual healing last week if it was just one time. Sort of like that pity shower sex scene between Fitz and Mellie. But anyway right now I can't decide if I want to update chapter by chapter or a few chapters at a time so let me know! **_

_**We're in this together**_

_That was music to both of their ears, but the only thing running through Liv's mind was the sacrifices they both had made in the past. "Olivia its time you start thinking about your future." Mellie states on the campaign plane while trying to convince her into defiance all those years ago. She could have said no let Fitz lose and divorce Mellie and by now they would have been married a few years with probably one child and one on the way. But no her love for him was so deep she went against all her morals and committed treason to get him elected. _

_"**There's a reason." "What?" "There's a reason that this is not Vermont, that we aren't married, there's a reason why we don't have kids, that we are not happy." "It's so you can be President and nothing is beyond your control!"**_

She thinks about the conversations they have had much like that one in the past and then there's poor Fitz we gave the ultimate sacrifice to lose his son, his first born and the hands of her father. How far could this possible go, she knows she can be a mother this child, but what about the step children she will gain Karen and Teddy? Lord forbid they were to actually find out what really happen to their brother. Teddy was barely three when it happened, but Karen she could see her paying for her father's sin for the rest of her life. She recalls when she dealt with Karen's Eiffel Tower situation, even though she was hurt girl acting out she was still somewhat bratty.

"Are you having any cravings" "Any discomfort?" "Have you been to the doctor?" "What about morning sickness". Fitz is asking questions a mile a minute; she doesn't even think he is breathing. "Fitz now is your turn to breathe!" she giggles. "I haven't really had too many cravings, but I always want pickles and French Fries." "That's not too bad everyone loves to eat pickles even me" He smiles. "No she says I eat them together!" He looks at her kind of funny because it sounds weird. "Not just any French fries the crinkle ones with Cajun season and the sandwich pickles drench on top of them with ketchup to the side!" She smiles. He can't help back laugh because the smile she gives is the one that she only gives him but now he sees it is also for food as well. Well a part of him is what is making her so excited about the food. He thinks these are going to be some fun times.


End file.
